


My Favorite Autobot

by the_final_checkmate



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Drunk Writing, M/M, Parody, Stupidity, Tea, VERY MUCH CANON KK THX, garden, you should read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_final_checkmate/pseuds/the_final_checkmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BUMBLEBEE IS JOINING MEGATRON FOR TEA ON A BEAUTIFUL THURSDAY AFTERNOON ON EARTH. BUMBLEBEE HAS NO FUCKING CLUE WHERE THE FUCKING EX-CON FOUND A GARDEN BUT THERE IS TEA AND SNACKS NONE OF THEM CAN EAT. THINGS GET INTERESTING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Autobot

Bumblebee got an invitation to join Megatron for tea.  
  
Like any self respecting Autobot, he ignored it.  
  
However, what bumblebee didn't expect was Megatron to come and drag him into a space bridge.  
  
After a few moments of what in primus just slagging happened, bumblebee realized he was in a garden. The earth fanboy had to hold in every urge to squel since you know. The previous enemy dragged him here. It must be a trap.  
  
Obviously.  
  
Even though Megatron left the Decepticons.  
  
And, the war is over.  
  
Maybe bumblebee was overthinking it, but he was a scouts. Scouts gotta be prepared.  
  
"Bumblebee" Megatron's low voice rumbled sexily, and bumblebee turned to the voice. The sight he saw was so shocking, he fell on his aft.  
  
The fuck huge Cybertronian was sitting on a tiny white chair decorated in pink lace and ribbons. In front of him was a tiny white table decorated in a very similar fashion. There was .... This thing humans called.... "Tea" and "Snacks". They looked so fresh, it was a shame he couldn't eat them.  
  
Since he’s like, Cybertronian. Not a human.  
  
Bumblebee questioned Megatron's sanity internally. At least he wasn't trying to kill Optimus anymore.  
  
Then again. Bumblebee was the one who did the stabby stabby and got rid of meg's spark. Or at least tried to before unicorn I mean unicron got in the way.  
  
"Bumblebee," again with the low and sexy voice, bumblebee's spark jumped as he cautiously approach, "Come bumblebee. I got you a seat" the larger mech gestured his sexy af servos to a similar chair he was sitting on. Except there was a sign that wrote, "For my most favorite autobot."  
  
Bumblebee was very confuzzled.  
  
Very. Confuzzled.  
  
He sat down on the chair anyway. Primus what was the chair made out of? It actually supported his weight. Actually it shouldn't be surprising since it was holding Megatron's weight. How was that even possible?  
  
"Megatron." Bumblebee stared into Megatron's optics, very cautious, "What do you want?"  
  
"To have tea in a beautiful garden with my favorite autobot every week. Every Thursday to be specific."  
  
There was something bumblebee didn’t understand.  
  
"Megatron. I don't trust you."  
  
"Scout. You were the one who almost terminated me. I should be scared of you." his voice was low, but then he went 0 to 100 so quick it threw bumblebee off guard, "But then again I am the great Megatron that ran the Decepticons ahahahhaa," as he let out an evil laughter, he knocked over a dainty tea cup. It didn't break.  
  
Bumblebee realized just how out of character Megatron was,  
  
"Megatron!! What is going on?"  
  
The laughter died down so fast. Megatron was thinking. After a moment, he finally spoke,  
  
" I accidentally told over a million people that my favorite Autobot was you and I drink tea with you in my garden every Thursday."  
  
Bumblebee couldn't believe it.  
  
" I swear it was all Larry's fault. He didn't watch the show!!"  
  
" I 'm not following." Bumblebee frowned as he folded his servos like a sass pot.  
  
"Anyway. Realizing that I fragged up, I decided to have tea with you. I mean, who am I to disappoint... Bumblebee?"  
  
There was a silence and then bumblebee finally spoke,  
  
"You know Megatron," he started quietly, "It's because of you I have my voice back. Even if you were a slagging bastard for ripping out my voice box as well shooting me in the chest 3 times. The first time killed me, why the other two shots?"  
  
"The other two shots was to show my love for you, my favorite Autobot."  
  
Bumblebee was quiet,  
  
"You are the best looking Decepticon."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Megatron didn't mind though.  
  
He had every Thursday to find out Bumblebee's true feelings.  
  
  
  
Ahahhahhahhahhaha end

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I DRINK AND SOMEONE ASKS ME FOR BUMBLEBEE X MEGATRON AND YOU WATCH THIS VIDEO https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HhBanWbPEv0
> 
> you are welcome and watch me regret this


End file.
